A Stitched Heart
by MoonLight8399
Summary: "Stein, they found her!" "Found Who!" "They found Alli. They found your daughter!" (This has some ideas made by Souleaterhetalia, and Marshall Lee fan XD) P.S. The Avenger are in this story, don't ask why, but they are, and I don't want it to be a crossover because I have the fear no one will see it.
1. Found

**Hi, everyone this is my first Soul Eater fanfic. I always wonder what would happen if Stein had a kid, and kid fall in love with her, so he I go.**

A Stitched Heart

Chapter One: Found

**Stein's POV**

DWMA is about to open its doors in two weeks, and I still haven't finished my lesson plans. I think I'm runnin' out of things to dissect. I remember when I first became a teacher at this school, when I fought Maka and her friends, how Spirit became my partner, when I, again, became close to Marie, and the mess with Medusa. So much has changed; DWMA and Death City have been rebuilt, and teach not just the Science course, but a class on how to control madness. 'How Fitting.' My life is going great, but I feel something is missing, something I can't live without.

Just when I put that thought into my mind I feel my old partner, Spirit coming towards my classroom. I turn towards the door, and I see Spirit come in. "Spirit, are you going to finally let me dissect you?" Spirit looks me in the eye, with a look of sadness, and happiness?

"Stein, they found her! She's alive!"

"Spirit, what are you talking about it. Found her, found who." Spirit walks over to me, and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Stein, it's Alli, they found her, alive! She's waiting in Lord Death's room. Also Lord Death wishes to see you." I don't wait for a thought to cross my mind, I run out the door. 'They found Alli! They found my daughter.'

I run till I reach Lord Death's door. I slowly open it; I take one step at a time. Had did they found Alli? She has been missing for two years. 'She's sixteen, how much has she changed? Does she remember me? I still can't believe she's alive. I reach the top of the stairs, and I see Lord Death standing by his mirror. I look over and see a pale - skin, silver - haired sixteen year old sleeping soundly in a chair. I look down to see the Holy – Sword, Excalibur sitting on the floor beside her chair. 'Alli, she is alive!' I don't take me eyes off of her, but I start talking to Lord Death. "How did you found her?"

"More or less, Excalibur came to us with Alli in tow. She hasn't said anything because she has been asleep, but Excalibur tells me her name is Alli Stein. Stein, is this true? Is she your daughter?" I pull eyes away from Alli to look at Lord Death.

"Yes, she's is my daughter. Lord Death do you know how long it been since I've seen her? Two years, and now she's here, but I must ask why is Excalibur here?"

"I found her when she wondered into my resting place, I hid her from the people who were after her, and brought her here after she told me her name." Says Excalibur.

"Excalibur also has told me that a Legend Animal- Weapon has made her his Meister. Stein your daughter and Maka are intertwined. The Legend will happen soon. I think it would be best if we let Entei become her weapon, it wound insure her safety better." I just got my daughter back and now she apart of this big legend.

"Lord Death, I have to say that I must agree with you on this one. How long till Entei gets to DWMA?"

"Give me two days, and I'll have him here." Excalibur says.

**Alli's POV**

I open my eyes to see a big blue sky with fluffy white clouds. I look down to see Excalibur sitting beside me. I look over to see, who I think is, Lord Death talking to my dad. 'Looks like my dad hasn't changed a bit.' My head starts pounding like a drum. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, I pull my legs off the chair, and I start to stand up, but I soon as stand up my body gives out, and I fall to my knees. "Alli, are you okay. You shouldn't try getting up yet." Excalibur tells me.

"I'm fine, my leg were numb." I start to stand up again, and this time I didn't fall. I look at my dad; I can see I'm close to his height. "Hey Dad, I see you haven't changed a bit." I watch my dad walk over to me and hug me.

"I can see you have changed. What happen to you? Where were you?" My dad asks, pull from the hug.

"Yes Alli, I would like to hear this story." Says Lord Death.

"Well, I was walking home from the library when this white van pulls out, and two guys get out and grab me. They drove me to a very old house, and forced me inside the house. When I got into the house there was this old women, and she told me that I was going to live here. She never told me why I had to stay there, but I was kept in a padded room by myself with no one to talk to. Then one day, she left the door open, and I ran till I reached Excalibur cave, and I hid. Then I wake up and I'm here."

"Wow, Alli that is some story, and I'm glad you made it." Lord Death says.

"Yeah, but sometime I thought I was losing it when I started seeing a lion like animal talking to me." **(Author's Notes: Look up Entei on Google image to see what I'm talking about. Also this Entei is like the Pokémon vision, but is my own version)**

"Well, most Meisters when they are locked up they make up a friend to stop from the madness from hitting them. Alli, I know this a lot to ask, but could you wait outside. I need to talk to your father, and Excalibur." I nod my head to Lord Death, and start the walk down the flight of stairs. When I finally reach the door, I open it and walk outside, but when I do I hit someone who was going in.

"I'm Sorry!" The boy and I say, but when I look up I see gold eyes, and I run out of words.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay. I'm Kid. Death the Kid."


	2. Meet Alli Stein? Friend or love?

**Okay guys here's is chapter two. Please review and Pm if you have idea on what you want to see in the story. **

A Stitched Heart

Chapter Two: Meeting Alli Stein? Friend or love?

**Kid's POV**

I look into the eyes of a girl with silver hair, pale skin, deep blue eyes, and twin stitches around both her wrists. "I'm Alli with an 'I' at the end, and again I'm sorry for running into you. It has been a long day, or I should say a long two years." Alli says while I help her back to feet.

"Well, what been going on for the past two years, Alli?" I said, but when I look into her eyes I see her face become deeply scared. "Hey, Alli you can trust me, I am after all the son of Lord Death, so I do know how to keep a secret or two." I can see face became very kind and trusting, and then she speaks.

"Well, when I was 14, I was walking home from Library when this van pulled up, and the people inside pulled me into the van. They then took me to this old house where this old woman then locked me in a padded room, where I was kept till I escaped two years. I then ran into the cave where Excalibur was resting, and he hid me, and next thing I know I woke up to your father and mine talking." 'Her father? I wonder who it is'

"So who is your father Alli?" By now we both were sitting on the floor.

"Oh, his name is Franken Stein. I think he's a teacher here." When I heard that I fell right onto the floor. Perfect symmetrical oh, course. 'Her father is Stein! How is that possible she's perfectly symmetrical?' "Um… Kid are you okay?" 'Oh, god I'm embarrassing me self.' I pull myself off the floor and start sitting up straight.

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine. It's just I never thought Stein would have a kid, but I must ask you what happened to your wrists?" She takes one and hold the other ones wrists.

"Um, one night my dad kinda lost it, and her started to dissect my wrists, when he came out of it my wrists were really bad, so he had to put in permanent Stitches in my wrists. I don't blame him, it not his fault that he lost control, and besides these stitches look great!" Alli started to smile, and I did to. I can tell that she very forgiving, kind, but she not naïve, she can see past a good face to see the evil inside them, and she looks like she can kicks some ass.

"Well, I've never seen Stein insane before, but my friends, Maka, Soul, and Crona tell me it's not something you want to see." I feel we were talking forever, but then I hear the door open again, and Stein and Excalibur walk out. Stein looks down at me and Alli.

"Oh, Hi Kid."

"Hello, Professor Stein, are you done talking to my father?"

"Um… Yes I am. Alli we need to get home, so come on." Stein says, and I see Alli get up, and start walking with her father. I see Alli turn her head towards me, and she smiles, and I smile back. After Alli, Stein, and Excalibur turn the corner, and walking up the stairs to my Father's room. When I reach the top my father sees me.

"Oh, hey Kiddo! What's up?" 'Father can't you ever be serious?'

"Father, I was just talking with Alli, and..."

"Kid, you meant Alli. That's great; I wanted to talk to you about that. Kid, I was wondering if you, Liz, and Patti could show Alli around Death City, and help her gets some clothes tomorrow?" 'Yes! Yes! A hundred time yes! Oh, god Kid get a hold of yourself, it's not like it's a date.'

"Liz and I can, but Patti said that a Giraffe marathon is on Animal Plants all day tomorrow."

"Perfect, Stein said be around here house at noon to pick her up."

"Alright Father, but I must ask you Is Alli going to DWMA this year?"

"I talk to her father about that he said that she will be starting at DWMA at the beginning of the school year. Why do you ask Kiddo?" My dad eyed me.

"Um… no reason. Listen I better get home, goodbye father." I start running down the stairs fasting then my legs have ever carried me.

When I finally get home I go into the family room to find Liz watching Tv.

"Hey Liz."

"Oh, hey Kid. What's up?" I start telling her about Alli and everything. "Oh my god, Kid! You like her! Don't you?"

"What no I don't? Okay maybe I do, but how can I not she's perfect, and I need your help Liz?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, my father asked you and me to take Alli around Death City, and help her goes shopping tomorrow. Will you do it?"

"Like, Hell yeah. What time tomorrow?"

"Noon, so might want to get some sleep Liz." I tell Liz goodnight, and start walking up towards my room. When I finally fall asleep I have a very different dream.

_Dream Form_

_I look around to see I'm in the woods. "Hello is anyone there?" I ask then out nowhere a lion comes out, but it's not any lion, it's the legendary Entei. "What am I doing here?"_

_"I need your help Death the Kid?"_

_"With what?"_

_"Alli, the girl you mat tonight is my meister, and I her weapon. Someone is after her, and I need your help protecting her. Will you accept this mission, Death the Kid. I fear if you don't help me I might lose her."_

_No, Alli can't die. I need her. I love..._

_"Death the Kid, I know your feeling for Alli, and I know her feeling for you, She only trusts you, not even her father, I really need your help."_

_"I will help you because I can't lose her, not now, not ever."_


	3. A day around Death City

A Stitched Heart

Chapter Three: A Day around Death City. Liz the Matchmaker?

**Alli's POV**

_Dream Form_

_I look around and I see white. I'm back in the padded room. Did I make up everything? Kid, my dad, freedom. I get up from the floor and go to the door, and it opens, I start to run out when I finally got to the front door open to see the old women holding a knife to Kid neck._

_"NO! Let him go. He's not involved in this. Let him go. Please!" The old women take the knife off of Kid's neck._

_"Sure, sweetie all you had to do is ask." She then takes the knife and gives it to Kid. I see Kid walk over towards me with the knife in hand._

_"Alli I'm so sorry I have to do this, but it needs to be done." I know what Kid means, and I'm okay with it all ending. I take the knife that in his hand, and together we make the knife go through my skin, and watch the blood flow out. The last thing I hear before I die is. _

_"Alli, this is not your destiny." _

I wake up with a start. What was that, why am I hearing that voice again. I thought I was okay. I pull the covers off my body. When I left from DWMA dad, Excalibur, and I went to my dad's house, but when we got there Excalibur said he will be back in two days, and to take care of myself. When we walked into the house it was still the same, not a lot of furniture. Dad had two couches, a coffee table, rug, and a computer, the kitchen was same as it always has been. I'm just happy it looks like a kitchen. Dad went into the kitchen and made tea, and we just sat up the couch talking. I think he saw eyes fall because he said he would show me where I can crash. He said I can have the guest bedroom, and I could new stuff soon, but I didn't care because I was home, and that all that mattered. I start walking down the stairs when I got down all of them; I look over to see my dad, on the computer.

"I can see nothing has changed dad. Every morning you're on the computer. Don't your eyes get tried?" I hear my dad chuckle, and I walk over to the couch, and take a sit.

"Well it's something to do. How did you sleep?"

"Fine. Just fine." I think he can tell I'm lying, but he doesn't say more on the subject.

"Well do you remember that boy you met, Kid?"

"Yeah." Have could I forget that boy. I feel like I can trust him, with everything.

"Well, Kid and his weapon partner, Liz, are going to show around Death City, and get you clothes, and girl things that I know nothing about, and don't want to know about today." As soon as dad said that, I hear a knock at the door. I get up from the couch and I walk over to the door. I open it to see Kid, and guess his partner Liz at the door. When he looks up I see him smile, and I smile back.

"Hey Kid."

"Hey Alli, um… this is Liz. Liz this is Alli."

"Hi."

"Alli, I know this going to sound mean, but you need fashion help, like now." Liz says, I look over to see Kid getting mad, but I start to laugh.

"Liz, I think you're right, but being kidnapped for two years, they don't give many choices." I said pointing to my jeans, and white tee.

"Okay, we are going to be great friends, I can just tell. Are you ready to go?" I look over at my dad, he nods his head yes, and I feel someone grab my wrist and start pulling out the door. "Great let go!" I look to see Kid pulling the door close.

"Hey, Liz can you let my wrist go, you're going to pull out my Stitches." Liz let go of my arm. We wait for Kid to catch up with us.

"Liz, did you have to pull Alli like she's a little kid." Kid said as soon as he caught up with us.

"Oh, Kid it's fine I didn't mind, but where are we going?" I ask Kid.

"Well Liz is going to show you around Death City, and help you shopping because I know nothing about that, and I'm going to see if I can find a place to eat. Liz I'll text you the address." Then I watch Kid walk away. 'I guess he doesn't like me.'

"Oh Alli don't look sad. Kid just doesn't go shopping because he can't deal with the store looking asymmetrical. He has OCD over that."

"You mean he's asymmetiphobic?" _(A/N: Yes fear of asymmetrical thing is real, and that is it name.)_

"You mean to tell me there a name for it?" I nod. "Well okay then, well what I've learned about Death City is that you need to shop in small stores because you get the best clothes, so let go into that store." Liz says while pointing to a small store called 'Moon Flower'. We walk in I see they have cool clothes.

"Wait Liz how am I going to buy any clothes, you didn't give my dad a time to give me money."

"Oh, that okay. Kid told your dad he was buying all of it, and don't feel bad about using the money. Kid's loaded." I nod my head, and me and Liz start walking around the store. We find jeans, shoes, jewelry, and a lot of tee shirts.

"So Alli, do you like Kid? Like boyfriends like?" Liz asks me when we walk out of the store.

"What! No, I just met him. Um…fine I like him, but please don't tell him, Liz" I ask.

"I won't, I just wanted to know." I hear a buzz, and Liz pulls out her phone. "Okay, Kid text me saying he wants to meet at 'The Star Night'. We better get going it already 2." Wait its 2, we left at 10. I guess that what happens when goes shopping. Liz and I start walking towards a small building where we see Kid standing waiting for us. "Oh, hey Kid."

"Hey Liz, Alli did you have fun shopping?" Kid walks ahead of us and opens the door for Liz and I. 'Wait guys still do that?'

"Yeah, we a blast, but it took you 5 hours to find a place to eat, Kid?" I ask.

"Well yeah, I wanted to find one that was perfectly symmetrical, and this one is." We find a small table and sit down and order our food. Liz and I talk about what we find, and how symmetrical it was to make Kid feel good, and Kid and Liz told me about what been going on in Death City. After a while the food came, and we started eating. "Hey Alli I was wondering are you going DWMA this year?" Kid asks

"Well, I want to, but I don't have a partner." I say, and it's true I didn't have one.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that. I think you're going to meet your partner soon." I hope so Kid. All three of us keep talking, and I learn about Patti, Liz's little sister. After we get done eating we walk out the building.

"Hey Kid, Alli I'm going to start walking home. Here Kid take these bags and walk Alli home."

"LIZ!" Kid and I say.

"Here Kid give me the bag and can walk home by myself." I try to take the bags away from Kid, but he stops me.

"No, I want to walk you home. Let get going before it gets dark." So Kid and I start walking to my house. He tell me about DWMA, and the fights he been in, we do that till we reach my house.

"Well, this is me." Kid finally let me take the bags, but before I can walk in Kid stops me.

"Wait Alli before you go I want you to have this." I Kid goes into his pocket, and pulls out a little box. When he opens it I see a necklace with a moon charm on it.

"Wow, Kid it's beautiful, but you already done too much for me."

"Well I thought you needed something as beautiful as you." I hug him goodbye, and he starts to walk away, and now I know I'm in love with him.


	4. Meeting Entei, and my Destiny?

A Stitched Heart

Chapter Four: Meeting Entei, and my destiny?

**Alli's POV**

I walk into the house to see my father working away on the computer. "Hey dad, I'm home." Dad turns in his chair and smile when he sees me. He walks over to my, and grab some of the bags.

"Maybe asking Liz to help with clothes shopping might have been a bad idea. How many stores did you go to?"

"Only one it called 'Moon Flower' it was a very nice store. After that we met up with Kid to eat lunch, and he walked me home, and here I am."

My dad smiles I've missed that smile for a long time. "Well, how about we put these bags into your room before my arm fall off." I laugh while dad and I starting walking up the stairs. I happy to add some color to my room, the guest bedroom is very simple, it has a queen size bed with white sheets, and a white comforter, the walls were pale blue, a simple desk was in the corner, and lastly there was a closet. When finally reached the door I start to open the door when my dad grabs my wrist. "Alli do you still like purple, and silver?"

"What, dad I might I have been gone for two years, but I don't think that my favorite colors changed. Why do you ask?" He starts to smiles, and then he turned the door knob. When the door opens it show that the guest room, is not a guest room anymore. When you enter you see the walls are a tyrian purple, _(A/n look up these colors if you don't know what shade of purple it is) _when you see the bed it's still a queen bed, but the sheets are royal purple with silver swirls. The pillows, which there are like 7, are different shades of purple. When I look to where the desk was it was different desk. It was lavender with silver swirls. The closet doors were silver with Tyrian purple swirls. The room overall was awesome.

"Dad, how did you do this?" I drop the bags to the floor, and ran to hug him, I feel tears start to come to my eyes, and this time I let them fall because now I feel safe.

"Well, I didn't do all the work, I had some help." Dad pulls from the hug, and I see three figure, when they come out the shadows I see Marie, Spirit, and Maka.

"Maka!" I say whiling running to hug my best friend.

"Hey, I should be mad at you. You left for 2 years, and didn't think to send a letter." I feel tears hitting my shoulder. I pull from the hug, and start smile.

"Well, I'm sorry, but kidnappers don't really give you a choice to write a letter to your best friend, you know?"

"I think we gonna leave you girls to catch up." I hear Marie say, and all three adult starts walking down the stairs. As soon as the adult leave Maka and I walk into my room.

"So you helped with this?" I ask Maka.

"Yeah, when I find out from Papa that you were alive and sleeping in a room not for our age division, I just had to help, so Papa called Stein, and Stein called Marie, and we all got to work, so what do you think, do you like it?" I look around the room, and take a breath.

"No, sorry Maka I could never like this room. I love it!" I say. "Hey, do you think you could help put these clothes up with me?" Maka nods, and when dive into the clothes.

"When do you go shopping?" Maka asked.

"Oh, Kid and his partner Liz took me today."

"Wait how do you know Liz and Kid?" I start to tell her how I ran into Kid, and really ran into him, and how I mat Liz, and Kid walking me home, and giving me the necklace. "Wow, that some story. Wait a minute you like Kid, don't you? You do, I can tell from the look on your face!"

"Shush, Maka you got to promise me you won't tell anyone, the only one who knows is Liz, and I don't want anyone else to know." She promises me, and continues to put the clothes away, but when we finish I hear a knock at the front door. Maka, and I look right at each other. We both stand up, and I open the door very slowly. Once we were both out we carefully start walking down the stairs, and then I hear my father's voice.

"Excalibur, I thought you said you needed two days, did you find him quicker than you thought?" I look at Maka, and mouth 'Excalibur.'.

"Well yes, it seems that Entei was already half way here by the time I found him. Is this a bad time?"

"No, my darling Maka, and Alli are up in Alli's room." Spirit says. I look at Maka, and mouth to her. 'I'm going down there.' She mouths to me. 'Me too.' I take the lead, and Maka and I start walking down the stairs, when we reach the last step, everyone in the room turns to look at us.

"Well, it looks like we have spies in the house." Excalibur says. When I look around the room, I see my father and Marie sitting on the couch, with Maka's father standing beside them, by the door I see Excalibur standing next to… 'That the lion I saw when I was locked up in the padded room' "Girls, you might want to sit down. I have a long story to tell, or I should Entei has to tell the story." Maka and I walk over to the second couch in the living room, and take a seat. I look over and see Entei moving to the center of the room.

"Excalibur is right, this is my story to tell. My name is Entei, and I'm a Legend Animal- Weapon. A long time ago weapons were not humans, but animals. The animals and humans would work together to hunt and kill kishin, but then one day Asgardians gods wanted the animal – weapons for themselves, so they came down to earth and took the animal – weapons, and turned half of the Meisters into weapons, so they can still fight kishins, when the animal – weapon were taking to Asgard I was given to the Valkyrie, Brunnhilde, to be used as her weapon. When I mat this women she was very kind, and caring, but she did know how to fight. After many moons of fighting with Brunnhilde she saw how sad I was, and ask what was wrong, and I told her that I belong down on earth, but you see Odin didn't tell her that we were from earth for he knew that she would send me back to earth. When Brunnhilde heard my story she was heartbroken, she ask why I wish to return home, and tell that one day two girl will be born, one that uses a boy as her weapon, and one that use an animal – weapon as her weapon will have to face a very evil kishin that could make earth the most darkness, and evil place that anyone has seen. She understood why I must return to earth, so she set me free, and she promised to help complete my quest. Maka Albarn you are the one that I speak of, the one who man is her weapon, Alli Stein you are my Meister, and I your weapon if you will fight with me." I look at Maka and she looks at me, we both nod at each other, and I stand up and kneel beside Entei.

"Entei, I will help because you help me when I needed you." I say, and then Maka comes to sit on the floor beside me.

"I will help you too even if I have to force Soul to do it." Maka say, and this is how our story begins.


	5. Talking With Entei Alli's First Day?

A Stitched Heart

Chapter Five: Talking with Entei. Alli's First Day of School?

**Alli's POV**

Time just seemed to stop. After a while Maka, Spirit, and Marie left because it was getting late. Excalibur said he better get back to the cave, so he left, and then my dad said he going to bed and told me goodnight. "And then there were two." I say to Entei.

"Yes, it does seem that way, Alli." Entei then comes over to where I was sitting on the couch, and took a seat on the floor next to me.

"Hey Entei did I make you up when I was in that padded room for two years or was it really you, Entei?" I ask Entei, and this has been a question that has been on my mind for a long time.

"No, Alli I was there, but in spirit. I heard your pain from very far away, and then I knew you were my Meister, so I came to your aid when you needed me."

"That good to know because I really thought I was going mad, I bet you thought it was boring listening to me talk, and playing those silly games, being you are very old. " Entei lifts his head up from the ground, and looks me in the eye.

"Alli, I never thought listening to you talk was boring, and playing those games were fun, I always did like the one called 10 question."

"Really, I just wanted to play that because I wanted to get to know you, and even now I feel I know nothing about you."

"Oh, really then let's play 10 question, but this time you ask me 10 question, and will answers all 10 of them with truth." I nod my head, and the game starts._ (A/N: All the question are Alli, and the answers are all Entei till I stop using bold.)_

**"What kind of weapon do you turn into?"**

**"Scythe."**

**"Why did you pick me as your partner?"**

**"I didn't, the Fates did."**

**"When did you know I was your partner?"**

**"When you were kidnapped."**

**"Why did you come in spirit form to see me?"**

**"Because you looked like you needed a friend."**

**"Did you know what they were planning for me?"**

**"Yes."**

**"What were they planning?"**

**"They planned to keep you in that padded room till you broke, and after you broke they would uses you bring the world into total darkness."**

**"How do you know all of this?"**

**"Being a Legend – Animal – Weapon, I know almost everything."**

**"Can you answer any question?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Did you like fighting with Brunnhilde?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Do you miss her?"**

**"Yes, I do. She's a close friend, but being a weapon for a Meister is where a belong."**

"Wait Entei if you know everything then do you know who my mother is?" Again Entei looks at me.

"I won't answer that question." Entei says.

"But you said you would answer all the question with truth."

"All ten question Alli, and I did. Now it's getting late and you need to go to bed, but Alli I wish I could answer that question, but the Fate will not let me." I nod my head, and start to get up from the couch, and walk toward the stairs, when a question came to my mind.

"Entei where are you sleeping?"

"Right down here, Alli."

"No, you will not. Come on you can sleep in my room, and don't go against me on this." Entei nods his head, and we starts walking up the stairs to my room. When we walk in I see that something on my bed. I walk towards my bed, and take a seat on it, I feel Entei get on to the bed as well. On the bed was a box wrapped with moon and star wrapping paper.

"What do you think it is, Entei?"

"Well, maybe you should open it and find out." I nod my head and start to rip the paper when I reach the brown box, I open it to see that there is a Mac Netbook Pro, and a HTC One phone, but on top them was a note.

_I think you might need these. Kid, Maka, and Liz's number are already on the phone, and their emails address are on the computer. Welcome Home, Alli._

_ -Dad_

"Well, my dad knows how to pick good tech, Entei." I say then I get up from the bed, and put the laptop on my desk, and put the phone on the nightstand beside my bed. Entei moves to the floor by the bed, I pull the cover half way off the bed and climb in, and soon as pull the covers onto my body, and my head hits the pillows, I fall into sleep.

**TimeSkip (It the first day of School)**

I open my eyes to the sun coming in from the window. It's been a great two weeks, but it's now the first day of school, and I can't wait. I pull the covers off of me, and climb out of bed. I go over to my closet, and pull the twin doors open, and start going through the clothes. "Entei, what should I wear, and don't say something along the lines of 'Wear what you what…. Or Whatever you what…' I really want your help." I hear Entei laugh, and he walks over to the closet.

"Alli, I know nothing about fashion, I'm a lion, but wear I guess some jeans, and whatever tee – shirt you want to wear will look good." I get on my knees, and start going through the jean stack I have in my closet, and pull out a pair of black skinning jean, and then I pull myself up off the floor, and pick out a simple white v – neck shirt, and a silver colored tank – top.

"Entei, you're awesome!" I throw the clothes onto the bed, and Entei starts to walk over to the door, I open it for him to let him out. Entei walks out, and I start to change my clothes. When I get done I walk over to my desk, and grab the moon charm necklace that Kid gave me. I put it on, and I grab my black backpack off the floor, and I slide my computer into it with a notebook, pens ect… I hear a ding come from my room. I grab my backpack and throw onto the bed, and I grab my phone off the nightstand, I look down to see I have a text from Kid.

_Kid: Ready for your first day of school?_

_Alli: I guess, but I'm a little scared._

_Kid: Don't worry I'll be with you ever step of the way, and so will Maka and Liz. We're almost at your house better get down there._

_Alli: Alright, see you soon._

I slide my phone into my pocket, and slip my black flats on, and start walking down the stairs, when I finish walking down all of them, I look to see my dad working on the computer.

"Dad, it's the first day of school, and you're on the computer."

"Yeah, I had to get some work done, you ready for your first day?"

"I guess Kid, Liz, and Patti are coming to walk with Entei and me to school." As soon I say that I hear a knock on the door. "Well, I guess that's them better go, bye dad." I walk over to the door and open it to Kid, Liz, and Patti.

"Hey Alli! Ready for School!" Patti says. I nod my head, and then Patti starts running towards the school. Liz starts running after Patti, which left just Entei, Kid, and I.

"Well, are you ready for school?" Kid ask while the three of us start walking towards the school.

"Yeah, I guess I just don't know what people will say about me." Kid looks at me.

"Alli, I think they are going to say 'There goes the best Meister in the whole wide world' I mean that what I would say." Kid looks away, and I think I could a tint of red form on his pale face.

"Well, thank you Kid. That means a lot." We continue to walk together till all of us reach the school. "Well, here we are." Entei, Kid, and I start walking up all the stairs leading to the school building. When we reached the top of the stairs, and look over and see Liz and Patti talking to Maka and some other people I don't know yet. Liz spots us and start waving to us. The three of us start walking over toward them.

"Guys, what took you so long?" Liz asks.

"Well, you and Patti took off so fast we couldn't catch up. Oh, everybody this Alli and Entei." Kid says.

"I'm Soul, Maka has told me a lot about you."

"I'm Tsubaki, I'm so happy to meet you."

"And I'm your God, Black Star, and it's this is a honor for you to meet your god!"

"Don't listen to him he not a god." Kid says into my ear.

"What did you say?" Black Star yells. We all start laughing, and school begins.


	6. Alli Trapped

A Stitched Heart

Chapter Six: Kid's Feelings. Alli trapped?

**Kid's POV**

School is School. To me it just a place to learn, but to Alli its freedom. She has been locked away for two years, with no one her age to talk to. School for her is making new friends, having fun, and so much that I can't even think about. I feel a tug on my arm pulling me out of thought. "Kid, are you coming it looks like school is starting." Alli says.

"Oh, right you ready for your first class. What is it by the way?" I look and see Alli pulls her class list from her backpack.

"Um… It called 'Control of Madness' and it looks like my dad is teaching it." I tell where her father classroom is, and her bye. She and Entei started taking off towards the classroom, and I walked over to Liz and Patti.

"You ready for class, Kid?" I nod my head, and the three of us start walking to Marie's class. When we get there I take my seat in the middle of the classroom, so I can keep my symmetry perfect. The first day of school is always the same, finding your classes, getting class info, and not really listening to teacher. When the bell ringed for class to be over, I stand up from my seat and start walking down the stairs. I look around to see only Liz, Patti, Maka, and I are the only ones left in the classroom when I see the door burst open with Stein running in.

"Stein, are you okay?" Marie asks.

"Marie, no one can found Alli! Did she come in her?" Stein says. What! Alli's missing!

"Stein, calm down. Let just go ask the last person who saw her, and ask them."

"I think I was the last one who saw her. Professor Stein I saw her and Entei walking towards your class." I say, but just when I do Entei comes running in.

"Entei, do you know where Alli is?" Stein asks.

"No, she told she had to go to the restroom, and told me to meet her at her locker, but after a while she didn't come to her locker, so I went over to the restroom, but I couldn't feel her soul wave length, and now I can't find her."

"Don't worry Professor Stein we'll find her. Kid, Liz, Patti, and I class is yours, so we'll just use that time to find her, but you need to teach your next class, and so does Marie." Maka says, but when I look over at Stein and all he seems to be able to do is nod his head, and walk out door.

"Kids, I hope you can find her. Stein just got her back he can't lose her again." Marie says, and the five of us walk out just when the bell rings for class to start.

"Hey, I think it best if the five of us check different areas of the school, by ourselves that way we cover more ground, if anyone founds her, text the other, and Entei if you found her tell her to text us, and we all meet back here before 5 minute before the class bell rings." I say, and see everyone nod their head, and then we all go in different ways. Once I get far away from the group I close my eyes. I pull all my soul energy to the center of my body. I just hope that Alli wearing the necklace I gave her. The charm on it has energy easy for Grim Reaper to feel. Just when the feeling of losing hope comes over me, I feel the energy wave length. 'Oh God, No! She's in the padded room in the school. I take off running towards the room. After DWMA was rebuilt they put a padded room in there to keep witches in, so they can't use their powers. I reach the room, and slowly open the door. When I look in I see Alli hiding her body in the corner of the room. I walk in slowly, taking one step at a time. "Hey, Alli it's me Kid, are you okay?" Her head swings up, and I see that she been crying a lot. I walk over to her, and I take her hands, and pull her up into a hug.

"Oh, god Kid gets me out of here." Alli says, and I don't waste any time, I pull her from the hug, and take her hand and pull her out of the room. Once she reaches outside she starts to calm down.

"Alli, what happened? How did you get stuck in there?" I ask.

"Well, I told Entei that I needed to go to the restroom, and to wait for me at my locker. When I walk out of the restroom, they was a boy from my class, and he started saying very rude things to me, calling me a witch, and that witches should be locked away. When he said that I started to run away, but he got me by my hair, and started pulling me. When we got to this room, he opened the door and tossed me into the room. I try to open the door, but it was locked, and then I felt it was a padded room, I started to get scared, and the door open, and you came in." I nod my head.

"Alli, I'm so sorry, but are you okay, did you need to go the nurse or something?" She looks at me with her deep blue eyes, and says.

"I just need a minute alone Kid."

"Yeah, okay I better text the girls, we all trying to find you. I'll be right over there, okay?" I point to a wall five feet away from where we standing. She nods her head, and I starting walking over they. I pull out my phone, and start to send a chat text to Maka, Liz, and Patti.

_Kid: Girls, I found her. She's okay, but it looks like Nick is out for blood. Meet us at the padded room._

_Maka: God, no. Where did he have to pick Alli, as his target, I found Entei we're on our way._

_Patti: I'll be there too._

_Liz: I'm going to kill Nick._

**A/N: Well looks like we have a bully after Alli, what is everyone going do. Well, you will found out in Chapter Seven. **


	7. Alli VS Nick A fight to Remember?

A Stitched Heart

Chapter Seven: Alli V.S. Nick. A fight to Remember?

**Alli's POV**

White means light. While black means evil, but is that really true because for two years white was the evil one. As soon as I see Kid walk away, I start to sink to the floor, I pull my knees towards my body, and close my eyes. Why did that guy put me in that room, what did I do wrong? I take a deep breath, and I open my eyes, I pull myself off the floor. 'I'm done being weak, I can't do it anymore.' I look over and to see Kid put his phone away, I start to walk over to him, with no tears in my eyes. When he looks up he sees me, and start to smile. "Hey, is everyone okay?" I ask.

"I should be asking you that question Alli."

"What! Me, I'm fine, but when I told you about that guy you acted like you knew him, so do you know who he is, Kid?"

"Yes Alli I do. I will tell you who he is when everyone gets here." Just when Kid said that I look over and Maka, Liz, Patti, and Entei walking towards us. When all four of them reach Kid and me, I get pull into a group hug Maka, Liz, and Patti.

"Will, someone help me, I can't breathe. Entei, Kid, help!" I feel Kid pull Patti off me, and the other just seems to let me go. "Okay, I'm okay now will someone tell me who this guy is?"

"The guy name is Nick. Nick believes that girls shouldn't be Meisters, or Weapons." Liz says.

"Why is that?" I ask.

"Because he believes that if a girl is Meister or Weapon that means that they are a witch, I think the guy has lost it." Liz says.

"Yeah, every year since he came here he picks one girl to torment for the whole school year." Maka says.

"But couldn't Lord Death or the teacher do something?" I ask.

"My father has tried, but every time he does Nick's parents come to the school, and say that can sue DWMA for everything it owns. The only thing he can do is tell the girl that Nick is messing with is to stay close to her Meister or Weapon because Nick never messes with a girl when they are near her Meister or Weapon." Kid says.

"So we're just going to let him torment Alli for the whole school year?" Liz asks.

"No, but I'm in the mood of telling Nick off, so let go find him."

"Yeah, let go kick Nick's butt!" Patti happily says.

Kid starts walking off and we all start following him, the bell start ringing for class to be over, so all the student start running out. I don't know how, but Kid seems to know where he's going. When walking by we see Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki walking out of a classroom.

"Oh hey Alli what going on we didn't see you in class." Soul says. I feel someone come up beside me, Maka.

"Guy it looks like Nick has pick Alli to torment this year, and I think Kid about ready to kick his ass. I think we're going to need you guys to hold him back." Maka say, and we all start to walk away with Black Star, Soul, and Tsubaki.

"Don't worry Alli, your God will save you!" Black Stars says

"Yeah, Nick not gonna to get away with this." Soul says.

"Are you okay, Alli it seems the boys only care about fighting with Nick." Tsubaki says.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I don't want them to fight my battles for me, I don't need to show weakness. It just what Nick wants, right Tsubaki?" I ask, and she nods her head. I fall back in the group, when I feel Entei by my side. "Entei, if this comes to a fight will you fight with me?" Entei looks up and locks eyes with me.

"Alli, I will always fight with you, and beside I believe this Nick needs to knock down a bit." I nod my head, and when I look I see Nick. He's tall with brown hair and blue eyes. He wearing black jeans, a black shirt, a leather jacket, and a Monster Hat. _(A/N: Monster as in the Energy drink. Sorry some people might not know what I mean.)_ I run to catch up with Kid. I put a hand on Kid's shoulder.

"Hey Kid, let me take of this. It my fight not yours." Kid looks me in the eye, and he nods his head. I watch Kid turn around to stop and wait for the others. I walk up to Nick, and I feel Entei by my side.

"Well it looks like the Evil Witch got out of her room." Nick says while laughing.

"Nick, I'm sorry to say this, but the only evil one I see is you. You think you can just go around and mess with every girl in school because you think you're untouchable, but I think you're just a scared little boy who won't become anything in life." I say, and then Nick gets right in my face.

"Are you picking a fight, girl. Because I got nothin' against fighting a weak little girl like you." I look him square in the face and say.

"If it comes to a fight I think I'll be able to kick your little ass." I say in the calmest voice I can carry. Nick takes a few steps back, not taking his eyes off of me.

"Fine if a fight is what you want, then it's a fight you're gonna get. Sam, weapon form now!" I look over to see a scared boy come out of the crowd, which I see has come to see the fight turn, into a sword. I look down at Entei and he nods his, and then with a flick of white light Entei turns into a Scythe. His Scythe is very cool; he pole is black with silver lines going around the pole. The other part is all silver with black lines going across it. I take the pole with both hands; I look over at Nick to see he was not impressed. Nick doesn't waste any time he start running towards Entei and I. _(A/N When Entei is in Scythe form he talks to Alli with Bold letter, and Alli talks to him in Italic form)_

_I can't do this; I don't know how to fight, yet._

**Alli, you can do this just close your eyes, and let your body tell you what to do.**

I do what Entei tells me to do, I close my eyes, but when I do I feel Nick running towards me, I feel him rise his sword, I take Entei pole part of his Scythe, and hold it up to stop from Nick hitting me. Once he hit Entei, I take the pole and pull up with so much force that Nick loses control of his sword, and the sword goes flying into the air. I don't waste any more time, I use my foot, and swing it under his feet knocking him down to the ground, and I take Entei and point him right at Nick's neck. "I think this fight is over, and if I find out you been messing with any other girl you will have me to answer to, got it?" I watch Nick nod his, and I let Entei turn back into his lion form. The fight was over, and I was the victor. I watch Nick get up, and walk away, I watch as the circle disbands, and the only ones left are me and my friends.

"You did it Alli you won!" Maka says whiling running towards me.

"Yeah, you did, I can't believe you won that fast." Soul says

"Yeah, someone finally put Nick on his ass; I knew we would be great friends." Liz says

"You did it, Alli you won!" Patti says.

"You fought very well Alli." Tsubaki says.

"Your God is pleased with your fighting skills!" Black Star says.

"You did great; I knew you could win Alli. I don't think Nick will be messing with any girls any time soon." Kid says, and I start to smile.

"Yes, even I believe you fought better than any Asgardian I've ever seen." I look and see a woman with blond hair in braids, as I start to wonder who this woman is; Entei says one word that changes the scene forever.

"Brunnhilde."

**Yes I know I'm very mean to do this you, but I think is the best way to end the chapter.**


	8. Aftermath Metting Brunnhilde?

A Stitched Heart

Chapter Eight: Aftermath. Meeting Brunnhilde?

**Alli's POV**

"It's nice to see you again, Entei, so this is your Meister?" Brunnhilde asks. I take a step towards her.

"Yes, my name is Alli, it very nice to meet you." I say while over towards Brunnhilde to shake her hand. As soon as I take my hand back, she starts to smile, and I feel like I know that smile from somewhere.

"Well, Entei it looks like you have surrounded yourself and your partner with many good friends." Says Brunnhilde.

"Um… yeah, this is Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Liz, Patti, Kid, and Black Star. Everyone I guess this is the goddess Valkyrie, Brunnhilde." I watch as Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti slowly waved their hands, and Kid and Black Star just nodded their head towards Brunnhilde.

"Well, it very nice to meet you all. I was going to come later, but then I saw the between Alli and that boy and I just had to see that fight. You did very well Alli; I believe that Entei has a very powerful partner on his paws."

"Thank you Brunnhilde, it is an honor to fight with Alli, I've never met a stronger Meister for as long as I've been alive." Entei says.

"I will have to agree with you on that, but I didn't just come to see the fight, I came to warn you and your Meister that Odin has find out that you're on Midgard, and has sent Thor to come and bring you back to Asgard. _(A/N: Midgard is Earth.)_ He will fight to come and take Entei away from you." I lose all words after hearing what Brunnhilde had to say. I can't lose Entei, and I can't lose the world either. I think Kid feels I'm losing it because he puts both his hand on my shoulders.

"What can I do? I know I can win against a god, I know that for a fact." I say.

"I don't think so, Alli because you see Thor is part of this team called The Avenger, maybe if you get close to one of the members, they can help you win against Thor." _(A/N: Yeah, Yeah, I know, but I wanted The Avenger in this story, so sue me.) _

"The Avenger, there all coming here?" Soul asks.

"Yes, Soul Eater most of The Avenger will come. Thor is bringing: Iron Man, Captain American, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Vision, and the Red Hulk. They are coming; I say you have three days, till they reach. Alli I wish I could give you more information, but if I stay any longer than they will find you faster. Remember an Avenger will help you, old or new." Then in a glow of light Brunnhilde is gone. Kid takes he's hands off my shoulders, and I turn and face the group.

"Okay, I know I don't know all of you the best, but Entei and I really need your help, I don't know if I can do this alone. Two years ago, I knew about The Avenger, but now they've changed, I don't know many of these members, but I think you all do, so will you help find an Avenger to help me because I can lose Entei, not now, not ever."

"I've help you." Kid says.

"If Kid going you can count on Patti and me" Liz says.

"You got Maka and I, I've always wanted to meet an Avenger." Soul says.

"You're God, and his partner Tsubaki will help you." Black Star says.

"And since you are trying to save me I will help too." Entei says.

"Great, but guys can we go find my dad, I think he about to have a heart attack." I say, and we start laughing. Then all nine of us start walking towards my dad classroom. When we reached the room, I slowly opened the door. "Dad, are you in here?"

"Alli, is that you?" I look over and see my dad come out of a closet. When he sees me, he pulls me into a hug. "What happen Alli?" I pull from the hug to talk.

"Dad, I promise I will tell you everything, but I think Lord Death needs some parts of the story." I then spin on my heels, and start walking out of the door. I feel Kid move closer to me.

"Hey, you did great in the fight." I smile at him, and he smiles back, before we got to my dad's classroom Kid told that we should tell my dad and his together, so we don't have to tell the story more than once. We reach Lord Death, and Kid opens it and walks in, I hold the door for everyone else to see my dad walking behind everyone else.

"Alli, just tell you are okay?" My dad asked.

"I'm fine, and you will know about everything that happened." I say, and my dad nods his head, and he, Entei, and I walk into Lord Death room. Everyone was waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs, then Kid, Entei, and I led the way up the stairs. Once we got to the top Lord Death spots Kid, Entei, and I.

"Oh, Hey Kiddo what up? Should you be in class?" Lord Death asks.

"Lord Death, we all have a very long story to tell you and it just can't wait till school's over." I say.

"And who is all, Alli?" Lord Death says, as soon as everyone makes it up all the stairs. "Well this must be some story for all of you to come, please Alli why don't you start the story." So I start to tell Lord Death everything, getting trapped in the padded room, to fighting Nick, to meeting Brunnhilde, and how The Avenger will be her in three days, and how all nine of us need to find an Avenger to help us win against Thor. "I have to say to Alli, you all are about to go on very hard quest, so I must ask what Avenger are you going to find?" I take a step ahead of the group, and said just one word.

"Hulk."


	9. Canada Snow A new love sparks?

A Stitched Heart

Chapter Nine: Canada Snow. A new love sparks?

**Alli's POV**

After talking with Lord Death, he let us go home early to pack for our trip. For me it was hard to walk home because every time I would look up at my father he just looks straight head. When we finally reach the house dad says he has some work to do, and then he walks away from me. Once he out of sight I start running up the stairs towards my room. I throw the door open and jump onto my bed and start crying into my pillows. I hear the door close, and I feel Entei get onto the bed with me. "Oh, Entei what I'm going to do, I have to find Hulk so I can save you, but I don't want my father to hate me. What should I do Entei?" I lift my head up from the pillows and look at Entei.

"Alli your father just got you back and now you're leave on a mission. Alli you need to talk to your father before you leave." I nod my head and I get up from the bed and start walking down the stairs when I get down the stairs I look to see my father on the computer, as always.

"Hey, dad we need to talk." I say, and he moves away from the computer I walk towards him, and now we're face to face. "Dad, I know you just got me back, but you need to know that I can't lose Entei, and I can't be bullied by a god when there is a way to beat him. Dad I love you, and I don't like to see you hurt, but I need to do this, and I'm not going alone I have my friends. Dad do you understand I have to do this." Dad looks down at me and smiles, and not the smile he gets when he goes mad, but the smile that says he cares.

"I know that Alli. I know all of it, but that doesn't mean I'm happy about you going. Just come back in one piece, okay?" I laugh, and nod my head, and I hug my dad. When we both pull from the hug, and start walking back up the stairs, but when I open the door I see Entei talking to Brunnhilde.

"Brunnhilde, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I came here to tell you that Thor knows that you are going to find an Avenger to help you against him, but he doesn't know what Avenger you seek." Brunnhilde says.

"Well isn't there a way when can keep him off our trail?" I ask.

"Yes, but I don't think you and Entei will like it." She said.

"Well, what is it?" I ask.

"I think if you and Entei go in different ways on this mission, Thor won't find you when you go in search of the Avenger." I look down at Entei, and he nods his head. He knows what we have to do.

"Will do it, but." I look at Entei again. "Be safe." He nods his head, and in a flash of light Entei and Brunnhilde were gone, and I was alone. I hear a ring come from my nightstand I walk over and take a seat on my bed. I look on the phone to see that I have a text from Kid.

_Kid: Hey are you okay?_

_Alli: Yeah, Brunnhilde was here._

_Kid: What! What did she want?_

_Alli: She told Entei and I that Thor knows we are looking for a Avenger, and to keep him off our trail Entei and I have to go can't do this mission together._

_Kid: Wow, how are you doing with all that?_

_Alli: Okay, I guess. I mean it not like I won't ever see him again. Hey, do we have a plan for how we're going to find Hulk?_

_Kid: Yeah, we going in pairs of two: Black Star – Tsubaki, Soul – Maka, Liz – Patti, and I guess you and me. Where did you think we should search first?_

_Alli: Canada._

_Kid: Why Canada?_

_Alli: Think about it. Canada is big and full of snow, so that a perfect place for Hulk to hind in. I look up Canada online and I found a list of unsearched caves I think Hulk might be hiding in one of those caves._

_Kid: I think you're right; I come over in 20 to pick you up._

_Alli: Alright, see you then. _

I put my phone in my pocket, and I walk over to my closet and grab a hoodie. I open the door and start walking down the stairs. When I reach the living room I see my father, for the first time ever, not on the computer. "Look like they're serving ice water in hell because my dad is not on the computer." My father laughs, and I walk over to hug goodbye.

"Alli, promise me you'll be careful." My father says after pull from the hug.

"I always am, Dad." Just when I said that there a knock at the door. "Well, that Kid I better go." I walk over to the door, and open it to Kid. I watch as Kid takes a step back, so I walk out. I close the door behind me, and then it just Kid and I.

"You ready?" Kid ask. I nod my head, but then something pops into my head.

"Hey Kid how are we getting to Canada?" I look at Kid, and he just smile, and out of nowhere a flying skateboard appeared.

"Alli this is Beelzebub, my flying skateboard." Kid says, and hops on the board once he got on; he reached out a hand for me to take. I slowly reach for his hand. Once he gets ahold of my hand Kid pulls me onto the board.

"Kid, is this safe?" I think Kid feels that I'm scared because he grabs both of my arms and wraps them around his waist.

"Trust me, Alli. I won't let you fall. I promise." Then Kid speed off. I start to rest my head on his shoulder. We didn't talk on the ride over there, but I liked it, just listening to sound of the wind rushing by us, with peaceful. I feel Beelzebub come to a stop, when I open my eyes I snow. Kid makes the board come down to the ground, and steps off. Kid then grabs my waist, and pulls me off the board, and then the board was gone. "Well wasn't it bad?" I shake my head no, and Kid starts to smile. "Well, let go find Hulk then." Kid then starts to walk off, when an idea pop into my head.

"Kid since we're Meister we can feel people's Wavelength, so couldn't we just try to feel Hulk's, I mean no one could miss the Wavelength he puts off, right?" After saying that Kid turns to face me, and again smiles that that melts my heart.

"Yeah, you're right, but to do that we need to focus our Wavelength." I nod my head and Kid walks over to me and takes mine hands in his. I close my eyes, and try to focus my Wavelength, but when I do I start to see and feel everything that happened to me for the last two year. I pull my hands away from Kid. When I look at Kid again, his eyes were fill sorrow. "Alli, I don't know what happened, but that what happened when you were missing for two years. You felt that alone."

"Kid, don't start with me, I don't what to talk about it. It doesn't matter; I'm okay with being alone, it not that bad."

"Alli, don't say that." Kid says. I look at Kid; I feel all the aloneness come back towards me.

"Would it matter, Kid? Would it matter if I didn't escape, because it looks like everyone that I knew has moved on!" Kid start walking towards me again, but just kept taking more steps back, but then Kid grab my wrist, and pulls me towards him.

"Don't you dare say that Alli. If I didn't meet you that day in the hall I would never knew how it feel to love someone. Alli, you are the most start, kind, forgiving, and caring person in the world, and I like you." I start to feel tears to come to my eyes, and once they fall Kid takes my face in his hands, and then kisses me. I don't waste anytime I start to kiss him back. His lips felt warm, and I don't know why, but it makes me feel safe. Soon Kid and I need air and we break the kiss, but right after we do we hear a deep voice come from behind us.

"What are you kids doing here?" I move my head to see a big green monster. Well we find Hulk.

**I'm so sorry I haven't wrote for a while, I had to get stuff for school, and for my friend's birthday party, well Kid and Alli have kissed. I will try to write more soon.**


	10. Recruiting Hulk The Avenger back Home?

A Stitched Heart

Chapter Ten: Recruiting Hulk. The Avenger back home?

**Alli's POV**

I untangle myself from Kid's embrace. I walk slowly up to Hulk; once I get closer I see that he's very tall and … Green. "Um… Mr. Hulk, sir my name is Alli Stein and well I really need your help." I hold my breath, I don't know what I would do if Hulk said no. Hulk looks down at me with big Gamma green eyes.

"No." I feel my eyes go shocked. He said no, why?

"Why? Hulk, I really need your help. I believe without your help I won't be able to save my friend. Can you please rethink your answer?" I'm really started to lose hope, if he won't help me then I won't be able to save Entei.

"It doesn't matter how much you ask little girl, I won't help you." After that my heart finally drops, and didn't help that Hulk started to walk away. I feel tears fall onto my pale face. I feel Kid put his arms around. I feel safe when he does that, but I don't need to feel safe. Safe gets me nowhere. I pull from the embrace, and start running to catch up with Hulk. I've live my life not taking no for an answer.

"Hey, green guy!" I look to see that Hulk turned around. "When I was little I always thought you were the best Avenger on that team, and I always looked up to you, but now all I see is a big, green lab rat who can't help anyone, but himself!"

"You know what girl, you are right, and I want to help you, but all I can do is smash, nothing else." I look up at him and smile.

"That all I need, Hulk I need you to help stop Thor from taking Entei, my partner, away from me." I say, and when I do I look up to see Hulk is smiling.

"You need to kick Goldilocks ass, why didn't say that before!" Hulk says, and Kid and I start telling him everything, from DWMA, to my kidnapping, to Brunnhilde, to where we stand right now. When we told Hulk where DWMA is and he said that he would meet us there, and he jump off.

"Well, we got Hulk, Alli. Looks like you're not going to lose Entei after all." Kid says, and I start to smile. "Oh, and I'm sorry I kissed you I didn't mean…" I didn't let Kid finish because I crush my lips to his, and his mouth and mine molded into each other's. After a few seconds went by I let his lips go.

"Don't you dare say a thing like that again, okay?" I don't think Kid can talk because he just nods his head. I start to smile; I pull my phone out of my jean pocket. "Well, we better tell everyone to meet back at the school." Kid again couldn't speak just nod his head. I send a group text to: Soul, Maka, Liz, Patti, Black Star, and Tsubaki.

_Me: Everone we found Hulk meet back at the school. _

I slip my phone into my pocket, but as soon I do Kid pulls me into his embrace, and kisses me with strong passion. "You know I'm never going to get tired of that, right?" I put my arms around his neck, and smile.

"I know, but Kid what are you going to do about my dad? When my dad finds out he will kill you!" Kid looks at me and smile.

"Angel, he can't kill, I'm immortal." I smile again, and kiss him. In a flash Kid and I are on his skateboard, and flying back to DWMA, still locked in each other's arms. When I look down I see all our friends, Hulk, Spirit, dad, and Lord Death. When we land, I let go of Kid, and step off the board.

"Alli, I can't believe you found Hulk. We'll save Entei!" Maka says while running up to hug me. I had no words; all I can seem to think about is what my dad going to do when he found out about Kid and me. As soon Maka let me go, I start to think 'Where is Entei?'

"Hey, where is Entei?" I ask looking around for him. I feel someone poke me in the back I turn around to see Kid is pointing somewhere. When I look I see Entei walking towards us. I take off towards him.

**Kid's POV**

I start to smile when Alli starts running towards Entei. 'She not going to lose him.' I'm finally at peace. I start to walk over to where my father stands.

"Kiddo, you did great!" I guess when my father looks down he knew something that he have not yet spoke, but that only lasted a few seconds. "You kissed Alli, didn't you Kiddo?" I really didn't get time answer my father because it looks like Spirit, Stein, and Hulk over heard what my father said.

"You better not have Kid, or I will kill you!" Stein says.

"And I will help him. Alli is like my own!"

"I already knew this because I saw you two." Hulk said while laughing.

"You're not helping Hulk, and yes I kiss Alli, and she kissed me back." I say, and wish to take back at the same time.

"Well, you're not doing again if you wish to live!" Stein yells. I know I'm immortal and all, but Stein can still scares me.

"Dad, that not your choice to make, it's mine, and I love Kid, and I guess he loves me, so dad you have no say in this." Alli says while coming in between Stein and me.

"But Alli, Kid's…" Stein tries to say.

"Is a pure gentleman, and nothing else. I mean I could have pick someone else that was a complete jerk, but I didn't I pick Kid, and that who I want to be with." Alli again stands up for me against her father.

"Fine, but I'm still not okay with this." Alli turns around and throws her arm around my neck, and I put my hands on her hips, and kiss her.

"I hate to ruining the moment, but Thor here." Hulk says.

_Dammit_


	11. Fighting the battle Kid popsthequestion

A Stitched Heart

Chapter Eleven: Fighting the battle. Answering the question?

**Alli's POV**

I look over to where Hulk was looking at. I see them, all of them. Iron Man, Captain American, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Vision, Red Hulk, and leading them all is Thor. When I look at I have no fear in my heart, I know what to do, and I know to do. I start walking towards them, with Hulk, Enter, and Kid all behind me, and ready for battle. I know this will sound cheesy, but when we came face to face it was like we were in a movie. Captain American was the first to speak. "Listen, I don't want this to in violence, so young lady please let Enter go with Thor, and we'll leave without any problems." I take a step ahead of my group.

"I do agree with you Captain, but Enter is my friends, without him I would have lost my mind, so no I can't let him go without a fight, but my fight not with you, it's not even with Thor."

"Then who is your fight with, young warrior?" Thor asks.

"My fight is with your father, so I don't how you get him down here, just do it." I say.

"Wow, girl got spunk!" Hulk says. I look around and the it start getting darker, and in a blast of light, Odin appears.

"You called of me?" Odin asks.

"Yes I did, listen Entei needs to stay here on Earth. Entei told Make and I that the most powerful kishin in the world is coming and we must fight it, so you can't take away from me, and we you took all the other animal – weapons was wrong as well. They talk, they have their own minds, and you should've asked them if they wanted to go."

"Girl, you might be right, but…" Odin says.

"Don't you say that Entei is my weapon, and if want to help save the world with, then he will, and you have no say in it, so go!" I says.

"I do not have to listen to what you say, and as punishment I will take your life!" Odin says. I hold my breath.

"Odin, you can't kill her!" Kid yells.

"And, why is that, young shinigami?" Odin calmly states.

"Because only my father and I say who dies, and who doesn't in Death City, and you're not symmetrical!" Kid says, and then I look to see Liz and Patti holding back Kid. Then I see Lord Death come to stand in front on Kid, Liz, Patti, Hulk, and I.

"Odin, you know that Meisters and Weapon are under my control, not your own, so I wish for you to leave Death City and never come back, or mess with any Weapon and Meisters ever again. Do you understand?" Lord Death says, and again I hold my breath. Then again in a flash of light Odin was gone, but I am feeling this battle isn't over because Thor walks over to Entei and me.

"You did very well in handing my father, I see you are the true partner of Entei." Thor says. After that all the Avenger were about to leave when Red Hulk speaks.

"Wait, what going to happen to the green guy?" he asks. I look up at Hulk. 'What's going to happen to him?'

"That easy, I'll offer him a job at DWMA! That way S.H.I.E.L.D and the government can't touch him! What do you say, Hulk do you want the job?" Lord Death asks, and we all hold our breath when Hulk turns back into Banner.

"How could I say no." Banner says. We all start laughing and everyone start to hand home after we tell our friends that Kid and I kissed, and I guess are dating. When I get home I say goodnight to dad, and pull the covers over my body, and fall into much needed rest.

**6 months later**

**Alli's POV**

"Entei, what should I wear?" I ask my partner, I'm getting ready for my date with Kid.

"I guess, why that purple skirt, and a v- neck black top." Entei says, I walk over to the door so Entei can leave I put on the Skirt and top, and slip into black flats, put on the necklace Kid gave me, and start out the door.

**Kid's POV**

"Kid, you know you have to do this, or break up with Alli, her body won't be able to take much more of this, even with the necklace you gave her." My father says.

"I know, father. I'm going to ask her tonight." I nod my head my father, and start walking down the stairs.

**Alli's POV**

I reach the clearing in the wood. Kid and I pick spot for our first date, and well it just became ours. "You look beautiful tonight, Alli." I turn around to see Kid walking over towards me. He pulls into his arm, kisses me on the lips. After we pull apart, I start to feel weak, and I don't know why. "Alli, I need to tell you something. Alli, I'm killing you." I lose my breath.

"What! Kid you're not killing me, that's crazy!" I says, no Kid can't be killing me.

"Yes, I am Alli, and there only two choice I have to stop it." Kid says.

"What are they are, Kid. Don't tell you and I have to break up with me because that won't happen!" I say, and Kid start to smile, and gets down on two knees, and goes in his jacket pocket to pull out a black and white box, when he opens it shines to skull rings with diamonds as the eyes. I put my hands to my mouth, and feel tears start to come to my eyes.

"Alli Stein, will you marry me?" Kid asks. I can't breathe, but I find my voice.

"Yes." And then the tears fall, Kid pulls me into his arms, and kisses me. After he pulls away he slides both rings onto my finger, on each hand. "Kid, I'm that you ask me, but I must ask how will this stop you from…. You know?" I can't even say it.

"Well, Alli there's a part where I have to…" Kid start to speak, but I beat him to it.

"You need to take a knife, and stab me." Kid gives a look. "I had a dream a long time ago when you did this, and I want to do this, I want to be with you forever, Kid. I love you.

"I love you, too!" Kid says, and removes a knife from his jacket's pocket, he pulls me close. "I'm sorry I have to do this!" Kid says, but I just smile and put my head on top his, and dig the knife into body, but I feel no pain, all I feel is warmth, and love. Kid pulls the knife out of me, scoops me up and carries me over a tree where he sit down with me right in front of him, and then I close my eyes and die listening to Kid's heartbeat.

**This is the last chapter of A Stitched Heart, but don't worry I'll make book 2 soon, I just need to work on another Fanfiction. The Kishin will come in book two or four. I kinda want to work with the whole Kid and Alli thing, pm and leave review for what you want book two.**

** -_Moonlight_**


End file.
